The invention relates generally to accessories for use with beds and more specifically to means for providing privacy while sleeping.
In various situations it is desirable to provide privacy for people resting or sleeping in beds. Such situations include dormatories and barracks, where several people may reside and sleep in the same room, and hospitals where semi-private rooms and wards are prevalent.
Additionally, on a hot night, some people find it desirable to remove the sheet under which they are sleeping from next to their bodies, while at the same time, retaining the privacy afforded by sleeping under a sheet. The increased air circulation between the sheet and the body reduces the effects of perspiration, and increases the comfort of the individual while sleeping.
Previous attempts at providing privacy in such circumstances have included the use of movable free-standing screens and movable curtains which are suspended from the ceiling.
The use of free standing screens has significant shortcomings. First, the screens are rather bulky and are difficult to move around. Because of their considerable bulk and weight, any movement of the screens tends to be noisy and thus may disturb people nearby who are resting. Screens tend to be especially noisy in that, assuming that they completely surround the bed, they must be moved to the side to allow one to get into the bed and then closed back into the original position. Of course, this operation must be reversed upon leaving the bed. Further, the screens are usually not translucent and therefore do not transmit light from the periphery of the room, including windows. While this may be advantageous in those rare situations where the user is trying to sleep during the daytime, it obviates the possibility of reading in bed without the use of additional lighting. Further, the screens are rather expensive and require considerable investment, particularly if each neighbor in sleeping quarters is to be provided with such devices. Also, the screens are essentially flat, movable walls and can only be washed by manual labor using sponges, mops and buckets.
The second type of privacy enclosure presently used is a system of movable curtains or drapes suspended from the ceiling. These are often used in hospitals where they are specially installed during the construction of the ceiling of the room. While these are not as bulky and noisy as the use of screens, they do require considerable investment in the installation of a complicated system of tracks in the ceiling of the room in which they are to be used. Further, once the track is installed, the curtain may only be used in that exact location so that unlike the use of screens, the curtains cannot be readily moved from place to place. Such curtains may be machine laundered, but in such a case they must be removed from the track system. Such removal requires one to use a ladder to reach the track system and disengage the curtain. After machine laundering, one must again use a ladder to re-attach the drapes or curtains to the track system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet tent to allow the privacy of people residing in bed which is light in weight and noiseless in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sheet tent which is inexpensive and may be washed by machine laundering.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sheet tent which may be moved from place to place along with the bed.
It is a further object to provide a sheet tent that may be easily stored and transported.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sheet tent which allows for copious circulation of air around the body of the user and the transmission of some light to the interior of the bed.